1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a device for controlling a curvature of a lens surface by using a micro-electro-fluidic method and a method of controlling a curvature of a lens surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens is a basic component of various kinds of imaging apparatuses such as cameras or the like, and collects or disperses light by refracting light at a boundary surface between two different mediums.
A focal length of a lens is determined according to the curvature of the lens surface and a material for forming the lens. Recently, in order to obtain an image having a higher quality, the demand for a lens system having a variable focusing function has increased. The variable focusing function may be used in auto-focusing or zooming. The auto-focusing or zooming may use a method of mechanically moving some lenses constituting the lens system by using, for example, a motor, or may use a method of changing the curvature of the lens surface by using a liquid lens.
The liquid lens includes a pressure type liquid lens, an electrowetting type liquid lens, and the like according to a driving method of changing the curvature of a lens surface. The pressure type liquid lens changes the curvature of a lens surface by applying pressure to a liquid by using a pump or an actuator. The electrowetting type liquid lens changes a contact angle of liquid by applying a voltage between a conductive liquid and a driving electrode coated with a dielectric material and thus changes the curvature of a lens surface.